


Nonconform

by venom_for_free



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Confessions, Crush, Drabble, Drama & Romance, Feels, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Modern Era, One Shot, Relationship(s), Romance, gendernonconforming Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venom_for_free/pseuds/venom_for_free
Summary: "Sir, I'm sorry, but there is a dress code to follow."Yuri struggled to care. The dress code was the last thing he wanted to think about when he ran through the hallways, boots heavy against the ground. He didn't think about missing class, he didn't mind the strike he would get for wearing a girl's uniform. What he minded were the comments.--or: Yuri doesn't like to conform to gender stereotypes. Otabek likes him the way he is. They talk.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 23
Kudos: 90





	Nonconform

**Author's Note:**

> For the superfan server.   
> Because you guys fill my heart with love and my brain with soft ideas. ♥

"Sir, I'm sorry, but there is a dress code to follow." 

Yuri struggled to care. The dress code was the last thing he wanted to think about when he ran through the hallways, boots heavy against the ground. He didn't think about missing class, he didn't mind the strike he would get for wearing a girl's uniform. What he minded were the comments. 

Over the last few months, he thought he became intimidating enough. He was pretty sure people wouldn't mess with him, after all, he made a name for himself when he broke that one dude's arm. It wasn’t Yuri's fault he grabbed his ass. The entire school knew he was gay, alright? He was not exactly making a secret out of it with the long hair, the make-up, the heeled boots. But that guy went too far and he paid for it. The transgression was so obvious, yet both of them got punished in the end. 

And for a while, it helped. For a while, people actually treated him like a human again. Without a doubt fueled by fear, not actual respect, but Yuri took what he could get. And today … today he wondered if he could be himself. Just a little more. His public image wasn't that far off from what he wanted it to be. Just a tiny step more and … but no. People weren't ready for him to step into the room in a skirt, unapologetic, proud. Yuri expected one or two dumb comments. He didn't expect them to hurt so much. 

For a while, he fought. Spat venom at everyone brave enough to insult him, but when he began to threaten people in a more obvious, aggressive manner, the teacher decided to intervene. Most of the time, he was quite understanding. Yuri was pretty sure it had something to do with his husband. But after the third threat to someone's life, he told Yuri he was  _ wrong _ , that it was too much. 

How could it be wrong to be himself? Why did his clothes matter? 

Steps followed him and Yuri ran faster. Because a confrontation with some teacher was the last thing he needed. They could call his dedushka for all he cared. Nikolai had found him in dresses and heels a dozen times. Sure, Yuri's father would probably mind, but if the school managed to find that bastard, he would take the confrontation in stride as the small price of knowing his parent was alive. Too bad they hadn't managed so far. 

As it turned out, high heeled boots weren't actually the best idea for running away from someone. He stumbled, but Yuri Plisetsky was far too proud to fall. Instead, he turned his body around and more or less crashed into a wall that he slid down. What a goddamn clusterfuck. 

Only now, curled into a ball on the floor, did he realize the steps following him were too heavy for most teachers. His school was modern in a lot of areas, but none of the teachers wore biker boots. There was only one person Yuri could think of who did. One person in his class who kept quiet, who stared and waited and watched. Always silent, never harmless. Most guys tended to underestimate the new student because he was short, but Yuri saw what was under that leather jacket. Not a gram of fat. That man was pure muscle and condensed power. No one Yuri ever met was close to his level of coolness. 

And fuck yeah. He didn't hallucinate the  _ clonks _ of those boots. It actually turned out to be Otabek Altin following him. 

Altin, who was out of breath. Altin, who pressed his back against the wall and slid down, squatting next to Yuri. Altin, who offered him a smile. "You're hard to catch." That was probably the most he ever said in the entire year, presentations excluded. And did that dude just  _ smile _ ? 

"I'm not meant to be caught." Yuri wished it would come out cool, but it was more a quiet stammer than some bad guy quote, the way he delivered it. 

Otabek nodded. He stared ahead, just … there, resting next to Yuri as if they decided to meet to hang out. It took a moment until he eventually spoke. "Are you okay? Or did you stumble?" 

"Ppppf. No. I'm fine." Yuri tightened his grip around his ankle. "I've been running in heels since … well. Plenty." Even to his own ears it sounded defensive. "Why are you here? To laugh more about the freak?" 

"Certainly not." Otabek gave him a small smile. Again. "No. I just … your eyeliner game. Strong." Nothing of what he said made any sense. But for the first time that day, Yuri grinned. Half about the words, half about Otabek sounding like a robot learning to speak. 

"Well. Yeah. But most people think that's kinda weird for a guy." 

"Most people are trash." The words rang with so much calm reassurance, Yuri didn't know what to say. So instead, he nodded. Because wasn't Otabek right? Most people were trash. Big piles of steaming bullshit. But he hadn't expected the dude in the biker gloves to be the observant type. Or maybe he had and he was lying to himself again. It was hard to say what was right and wrong right now. Being so close to someone so cool made his head feel like it was screwed on the wrong way. 

Yuri finally allowed himself to look at Otabek. Properly look. And holy fuck, the dude was stunningly handsome. He was built like a jock, dressed like an art student with a rock band past, and was clever like a nerd. The whole fucking package. And he was sitting here, next to Yuri, on the school floor. "You know, Altin, maybe it's not a smart idea to sit with me." Yuri tried to sound cocky, teasing, brave. But his tone ended up insecure and small. 

"My dad kept telling me I'm not very bright." 

"That's bullshit." Otabek turned to give Yuri a strange look. "No! Not that I don't believe that your father said it! But … the fact itself. It's bullshit. You're super smart." 

"I … read a lot." 

"I think that's pretty cool." 

Wide, brown eyes raised from the floor, met Yuri's, told a dozen stories Otabek tried to hide. How some people thought hazel eyes were unexpressive was a mystery to him. "I … think your skirt is pretty cool."

Heat slammed into Yuri's cheeks. He probably turned red like a tomato, if the tingling skin was any indication. "Thank you." He waited for some hook, a punchline about him being a pretty girl or something, but Otabek turned to stare ahead again. He nodded a little, content with his words as it seemed. 

But he wasn’t done yet. "You … have the eyes of a soldier. You know?" 

And no. Yuri didn't know. He blinked, trying to chase his confusion away, but the shit stubbornly clung to the inside of his brain. "A soldier?" 

"There's so much fight in you. You're … you. Unapologetically." Eyes wandered over the floor, carefully brushing the checkered pattern until they climbed up Yuri's bare legs. When they landed on Yuri's own, Otabek's face was a mix of determination and confusion. 

"You aren't?" 

"Most people aren't." 

"People laugh about me." 

"People are jealous." 

"Of my legs?" It was a desperate attempt to be funny, to somehow— _ somehow _ —keep the attention of this absolutely fascinating person. 

"Of the way you are yourself. They wish they were as brave as you." That was a lot of words for Otabek Altin. But he didn't seem to be done yet. "I've seen YouTube clips of you. Old talent shows. You danced. People laughed about the guy in the thighs. Until you started. Then they were silent. Stunned. As if they registered their snickering was meaningless to you. Because it was. You are powerful, with or without their support." 

Yuri waited another moment, hoping against hope for more words. But Otabek had run out of things to say. And if he was honest with himself, demanding more was too much, anyway. At this point, Otabek had more or less bared his heart, after all. Well, in a sense. Yuri swallowed. 

"People … will see you. With the guy in the skirt. They will judge you." He wasn't sure why he was telling Otabek that. The lesson wouldn't end for a while, and Yuri's words implied them still being in each other's proximity by the time others left the classrooms. Which was ridiculous. Surely Otabek had no interest in sitting here for another thirty minutes. Although, there was no movement next to him. 

"I hope they … will. Not judge. But … see me with the guy. In the skirt." Yet again, a small smile. God, that guy was so handsome. His guts turned into a yarn ball of heat. 

Yuri smiled back. "Well. If you … want? I think that, uh … would be cool." Wait. Was he making a friend right now? Yuri never had a friend! Fuck, that was so cool. And awkward. But also cool. "I'll … Be back in pants tomorrow, though." 

"Because you want to?"

"Because we have a dress code." 

"Will you take the make-up off, too?" 

That was fair. Yuri had been wearing make-up for a while and that was against the dress code, too. But so far, no one stopped him. So why halt his attempts at personalized fashion there? To answer Otabek, Yuri shook his head. "And you know what? I'll also wear the fucking skirt."

Another smile from Otabek and Yuri was a goner. Shit, he just made a friend and he was already fucking it up by falling for him. He couldn't help himself. The. Entire. Fucking. Package. 

"Have you ever … uh … considered wearing … a skirt?" 

"No." 

"Ah." He could have seen that one coming. Otabek was probably the manliest man Yuri ever met. "Well. Uh. If you hang out with me, people might … assume. That, like, you're gay." 

He half-expected an explosion from the jock at the horrendous implication, but instead Otabek nodded. "Okay." 

"Okay?"

"Yeah."

"Well. You don't understand, people might think we are dating, and—" 

"You think so?" There was a hint of something in his voice—something Yuri didn't understand. But he enjoyed it a lot. Almost like … hope. 

"Yeah. So if you have a problem with—" 

"I don't." 

"Oh." 

Silence between them for a while. Silence until, eventually, the doors opened. People poured out, staring down at them. At some point their teacher showed up. And because she was an angel with a soft heart, all they received was a warning. 

Yuri and Otabek sat on the floor for a little longer. But eventually, the latter got up and extended his palm to his new … friend. Friend? Friend. Yuri took it and allowed Otabek to guide him to the next class. Both conveniently forgot to drop their clasped hands. Every step brought warmth along Yuri's body, and luckily, it wasn't from his ankle. Instead, he gave Otabek a shy smile. 

He wasn't sure what that  _ thing _ between them was. But something was certain—it made him happy. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> > Thank you, as always, to my wonderful editor [Taedae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taedae/pseuds/Taedae), and to you as the reader.  
> I'm also on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/venom-for-free)[, Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/venom_for_free/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/venom_for_free)


End file.
